


休息日

by oitoronja



Category: Fyra år till | Four More Years (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 文中的巴布罗就是电影里马丁跟大卫回娘家（。）那次一大早敲窗户的女士。《工作日》的姊妹篇。
Relationships: Martin Kovac/David Holst
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	休息日

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的巴布罗就是电影里马丁跟大卫回娘家（。）那次一大早敲窗户的女士。  
> 《工作日》的姊妹篇。

“霍斯特太太非常喜欢我，”周五的晚上，大卫坐在电视机前喝着玫瑰色的小酒。马丁洗完碗碟，脱下厨房手套坐到他身边来，一边愉悦地展示手机上的聊天界面。大卫认出了妈妈的头像，“你看，她邀请我们趁假期去家里坐坐。”

“噢，那你就去吧。”大卫说，“我有两个线上会议。”

“nah-nah，你没有。”

“我没有。”大卫说，“我要在家里一边打电玩一边吃山羊奶酪。”

“你一定在开玩笑。”马丁说。

“这几周太辛苦了，”大卫往后仰了仰，方便迎接他的吻，“菲娅又去德国出差了……”

马丁严肃起来。“我会去的。”大卫小声道，拨了拨额角的头发，它们掉到眼睛上了。

假日的小镇比往常还要宁静些，路上的人和车都不多。马丁进门问候后主动去院子里除草，大卫在厨房陪了陪妈妈，回到客厅，和沉默的霍斯顿先生各自占了布艺沙发的两头。“巴布罗一家去鸟岛度假了，他们的花园需要照料，还是一样，”霍斯顿太太说，一边用小刷子给饼干表面依次涂上油，“大卫？”

“知道了。”大卫答应得很快，眼睛没有离开电视，又在沙发上歪了一会儿才起身，从门口取下外套。他打开房门，马丁拿着园林剪刀，手掌沾了些草汁，正要从外面进来。

“Marto，谢谢你帮忙打理植物。”听到门响，霍斯特太太提高音量的感谢应声传来。饼干已经放进烤箱，她坐上大卫刚刚的位置，把电视节目从刚才的辛普森一家调到晚间新闻，背景声的变化使沙发一角的父亲抬了抬头。

“Marto？”大卫捕捉到这个昵称。马丁正以一种自豪的，心安理得的神情看着他呢。

大卫把马丁刚刚放下的剪刀重新拿起，交到他手里：“不用洗手了，我们还有一个花园的活儿。”

“你刚刚可没干活。”

“我和妈妈一起为你烤饼干了。”大卫说，好像他真做了似的，“走吧，太阳要落山了。”

巴布罗的花园如同女士本人一般简洁而富有生命力，香根鸢尾正在干冷的空气中开放，台阶前生长着芳香的风信子，马丁站在院子中央环视：角落的蓝雪花倒是被杂草和赤星瓢虫折腾得不轻。

马丁用宽叶除草剂对付其中最为猖狂的一丛蒲公英。“狗尾巴草要用酸性除草剂。”他说，从工具包里找到一小瓶苹果醋，大卫像接过英文演讲稿一样烫手地拿着它。“看看脚下，”马丁指导，“你刚刚真的做饼干了？”

“当然，你喜欢的黄油饼干。”大卫面不改色，有模有样地为杂草喷洒上药剂。一只蠕动的蝴蝶幼虫不知何时爬到了他的指头上，大卫急忙将它弹开，那个小东西就不幸落入了马丁的衣领。

“我看见有虫子掉到你衣服上了，马丁。”大卫反应迅速地指出。政客不会告知你全部事实，比如虫子凭空出现的缘故什么的。马丁抖抖上衣，小虫子掉到了草叶上，翻了个身悠然爬走。

总体来说，作物们的生长情况相当不错，只是小镇很久没下雨了，土壤不够湿润。马丁找到了水池下的长水管，开始浇灌花园。

“你知道吗，”马丁浇花时，大卫空手在他耳边说着话，“小时候妈妈和我说苹果醋可以喝，可是我第一次喝就吐了。”

“我不知道。”马丁说，干完了手里的活儿，额头渗着汗。大卫从邮筒深处取出旧报纸铺到樱桃树下，马丁和他并排坐在一起，正是美丽的黄昏时分。

“我猜你偷摘过樱桃。”马丁说。

“我才不会做这种事，”大卫回答，舒服地靠着树，“只是有些熟透的小果子会自己掉下来。”

听到属于大卫·霍斯特的典型答案，马丁又忍不住笑了，一些吻也像熟樱桃那样掉落下来。

简单的晚餐后，霍斯顿太太收拾碗盘，“你不洗盘子吗？”马丁手里拿着果汁杯，问大卫，大卫支吾着，门上的铰链突然被撞击得嘎吱作响，“我去看看。”大卫忙说，走到门口，透过猫眼向外看，一只德牧正在用毛绒绒的爪子快速扒着房门。

“你是……”大卫回忆着，“你是你，不是你妈妈。”他判断道，一边开了门，他依稀记得那是巴布罗家两年前出生的小德牧，现在他这么大了。

“是奥莉维亚，快让他进来，我早上把他放到后院玩了，”妈妈说，“可怜的小狗，巴布罗他们旅游从来不带他。连他们家的鹦鹉都能去。”

“Bra skämt. (Good joke.) ”马丁向霍斯顿太太眨了眨眼，后者苦于手心的油渍，没能和他击掌。

大卫很快明白奥莉维亚被禁止旅行是有原因的，这个过于活泼的小家伙一进门就兴奋地扑到他身上，大卫无奈又幸福地抚摸着他的背。第一需求满足后，奥莉又用黑漆漆的鼻尖嗅着、拱动着茶几上的黄油曲奇，褐色的绒尾巴猛烈摇晃。“噢，不行，剩的不多了，那是我的夜宵。”大卫努力无视它渴望的眼神，把一整盘饼干举高。“爱吃鬼。”马丁说，在说谁呢。

两岁的德牧——大男孩儿了——还可怜地坐在那儿，脸上写满了恳求，大卫从电视柜里摸出一袋火腿肠，撕开塑料包装，“最多让你吃点这个。”

不速之客立刻接受了大卫的安排，敏捷地叼住新朋友抛来的一小块香肠，狼吞虎咽地咀嚼着，每吞下一口就殷殷切切地再次扬起脑袋，顷刻间解决了半根。

“不可以再吃了，奥莉，”大卫对它说。眼看着喂食者要将食物收回去，德牧从喉咙里发出着急的呜呜声，大卫又迟疑了，“……好吧，再给你一块。”

他竖起一根食指示意。不知是看懂了，还是听懂了，奥莉维亚连忙在茶几前无赖又亲昵地坐下，粉色舌头伸得长长的，晶亮的口水从齿缝滴到地上。

“给他来点爱沙尼亚炖萝卜，”马丁开玩笑地说，听到了食物的名字，奥莉维亚又看向马丁，“我这儿可什么也没有。”马丁举起手。

整个晚上，奥莉维亚都缠着大卫、大卫藏在背后的火腿肠和桌上的饼干。“你们来真是太好了。”霍斯顿太太一早就撂下这么一句，去了卧室。

“该睡觉了，”大卫扶着额头说，“该睡觉了，奥莉维亚。”大型犬十分欢乐地吠叫了一声，那显然是对自己名字的回应，他想人类又要陪他玩了。

这叫声在夜晚的客厅显得格外响亮，大卫看看挂钟，爸爸妈妈已经睡了，此刻比他们通常的入睡时间还要晚上那么一些。主卧的收音机仍开着，隐隐传来记者与政客的激烈辩论，霍斯特太太好这口，不听就睡不着；霍斯特先生怎么都能睡着。

奥莉维亚的尾巴还在猛烈地摇着，眼神也期待不已。大卫无奈地挠挠脸，转身走向自己的房间，大德牧低低欢叫一声，立刻跟了上去，蓬松的尾巴随步伐晃动，大卫只好转回来。

“你不想让他和我们同床共枕的话，”马丁看不下去了，在壁炉前展开一块家居垫，“奥莉维亚，过来趴好。”

大型犬先是假装没听见，冰冷的沉默裹着他，奥莉维亚只好磨蹭着过去，随即在明显小了的垫子上活泼地打了几个滚儿，吐出舌头哈气，转动着黑漆漆的眼珠讨好地望着两人。

“又这样。”大卫说，但忍不住俯身摸了摸他的耳朵，奥莉维亚更开心了。

等大卫和狗亲切交流完毕，马丁熟练地抓着奥莉维亚脖颈上的尼龙狗链，强迫他回到垫子上，“别动。”他警告地说，大狗呜咽着装可怜，马丁的手才离开他的脖子，他就立刻窜回大卫脚边，湿漉漉地抬头向上看。

“去垫子上。”马丁命令，指着那块地方。

“嗷呜！”奥莉发出最后一声轻轻的抗议，房间此刻安静极了。“去。”马丁简洁地指示。

活泼的大狗终于回到了他应处的位置，“现在睡觉。”马丁继续发出指令，奥莉不情不愿地合上眼睛，还在低低发出委屈的咕噜声，“一会儿他会睡着的，”马丁说，然后低声笑了，“我是那个坏人。”他随手关掉客厅的小灯，凑过去亲吻大卫的脸颊，发觉男友脸上发烫，马丁扭头看了他一眼。

“我想换张大点的床，”洗完澡，大卫躺在童年的小床上，望向房间一侧的窗户，“以及把这两块玻璃钉死。”

“巴布罗女士明天不会来。你只想说这个？”马丁温柔地说，耐心地咬他的耳垂，手指探进睡袍，拇指磨蹭过性器湿润的顶端，大卫躲避不及，夹住了腿。

“今年的秋天比往常……”

“你刚刚就硬了，听我训狗也会这么有感觉。”

被直接揭发的人耳朵一颤，马丁把手抽出来。“过来趴好。”他听见，腿立刻软了。

马丁在身后扣住大卫的两只手腕，松开手，让年长者自己背好。又去压低他的腰，使它沉下去，他就那么静静地看着，“我今天在生气，”马丁忽然开口，大卫一阵头皮发麻，几乎跪不住了，“明天烤饼干给我，打发蛋白也要亲自动手，听见了吗。”

马丁耐心地等到大卫从喉咙里困难地发出答应的声音。窗户反射出柔和的夜色，借着星光可以看到年长者的耳后完全红了，马丁抚摸那片红，零星的碎吻不断落在后颈，大卫被刺激得弓起了腰，“下去。”马丁说，手掌开始在他臀上停留。

大卫忍不住动着身体，使自己完全贴合对方干燥发烫的手心，马丁逗着他，极轻地拍了一下年长者的屁股，“再抬高点。”他只是说。

那应该是很长一段时间，马丁仅仅是看着大卫，偶尔用手指梳过他鬓间的头发，这都能让年长者战栗不已。他实在硬得厉害，铃口顶端渗出的水弄湿了落在身前的一小片睡袍。乳头也在空气中挺立着，对方短短的指甲曾经残忍地划过，引发了后果。

到了后面，大卫感到自己的身体在无知觉地轻轻摇晃，在马丁平静的审视里，在寂静之中。

不知道过了多久，马丁终于将大卫圆润的肩膀掰向自己一些，后者几乎立刻跌进他怀里。马丁有点好笑地吻掉大卫带着泣声的呻吟，他甚至都没有射。“下个周末我们不忙。”马丁说。

“现在睡觉。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> （选择题，2分）本文要表达的中心思想是____。  
> A. 要养德牧  
> B. 邻居花园里的樱桃熟了就能吃  
> C. 不做家务是不对的  
> D. 不要养德牧


End file.
